mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Creating your own t-shirts
Instructions Things You'll Need: *T Shirt in size you need *T Shirt Transfer Paper for Ink jet Printer (light or dark) *Photograph *Word Processing Software *Iron *Wooden Cutting Board #Find a local craft store or discount store where they will sell t-shirt transfers and t-shirts. Then look down the aisle or department where the transfers are sold. If you can not find them, ask for help. #Look for the transfer paper for the shirt color you plan to use. If a white or light pink t-shirt, use light transfer paper, if black or dark blue t-shirt, use dark transfer paper. Once you found the transfer paper for your t-shirt, you are ready to make your own shirt. #If this t-shirt is for a gift or yourself, look for the photo you want to have transferred to your t-shirt on your computer. Then, using your word processing software, insert your photo onto a blank page. If you have a word processing art feature, click on the art icon. My art feature is on my toolbar for easy access. #Click on the text wrapping icon, then on any of the eight different icons under this text wrapping icon. Once your photo is in place, click on the 'print preview' button. If the photo is not where you want it, move it to where you like. #If you want to add text to your t-shirt, click on the art toolbar, then click on the big "A" to insert your text art. Search for a word style you may want to use to fashion your words in, click on the paint icon to fill in the color you want to make your text. Once this is done, by using the text wrapping again, move your text into place. #Since you will be transferring your photo and text onto a t-shirt, you will have to reverse the image or photo and text to be viewed the right way on your final product. To accomplish this, again using the art toolbar, click on the draw icon, rotate or flip, flip horizontal or flip vertical. This will allow you to view the image and text the correct way. #http://i.ehow.com/images/a02/18/gl/home-made-transfer-tshirts-gifts-1.7-800X800.jpgT Shirt Transfer with my image and textBefore you print this image and text onto your transfer paper, do a print preview, then print it on regular paper first. This will allow you to see it the way it should look before ironed on your t-shirt. #Now, turn on your iron, let it get hot but do not use steam. Use your wooden cutting board placed inside your t-shirt. I would also wash your t-shirt before applying the transfer. Now, move the cutting board to where you want the transfer to be placed. #http://i.ehow.com/images/a02/18/gl/home-made-transfer-tshirts-gifts-1.9-800X800.jpgHot iron and transfer being applied to T-shirtNext, begin ironing the transfer onto your t-shirt. This will take 2-4 minutes to complete.http://i.ehow.com/images/a02/18/gl/home-made-transfer-tshirts-gifts-1.10-800X800.jpgImage almost completely on T-shirtSlowly, remove paper film from image on t-shirt. If the image is not completely on t-shirt, place film paper back on t-shirt and move iron over spot not yet complete. #http://i.ehow.com/images/a02/18/gl/home-made-transfer-tshirts-gifts-1.11-800X800.jpgWooden Cutting Board used under my T-shirtOnce image has been completely transferred, remove the paper film and view your final project. #http://i.ehow.com/images/a02/18/gl/home-made-transfer-tshirts-gifts-1.12-800X800.jpgCompleted T-shirt Transfer ProjectHere is your final t-shirt transfer project. Tips & Warnings * Wash t-shirt, in cold water, before ironing on transfer * You can cut around the transfer before ironing on t-shirt so it does not look so square. * Wash inside out, again in cold water, on hand wash or gentle cycle, by itself. * If you like, you can air dry T Shirt or machine dry on LOW at 15 minutes first, if not dry yet, dry for another 15 minutes. * Please make sure HOT iron is out of reach from little hands. * Do NOT USE STEAM. Read more: How to Make Home Made Transfer T-Shirts for Gifts | eHow.com http://www.ehow.com/how_2138645_home-made-transfer-tshirts-gifts.html#ixzz1FdgPM9y2